


Speechless

by Alabaster



Category: Political RPF - Australian 20th-21st c.
Genre: Awkward Sex, Crack, For Jessica's and Jack's sick minds, Large Disappointment, M/M, Probably for Claire's, Small Penis, unwanted erection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alabaster/pseuds/Alabaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s the Prime Minister of Australia, and this shouldn’t be happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LondonLibertine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonLibertine/gifts).



> I'm so sorry.

He’s the Prime Minister of Australia, and this shouldn’t be happening. His wife ironed this suit this morning, but judging by the way Bill is hungrily ravishing the ill-fitting jacket from Tony’s shapeless figure, it was a wasted effort.

This shouldn’t be happening. He’s a man with an entire nation at his feet, of course, but he knows he’ll be on his knees for Bill in a matter of moments.

This shouldn’t be happening. He’s on a smirk-worthy salary, and he can afford any number of classy hotel suites, but here they are: the janitor’s closet.

“So, Tone,” Bill starts, his soft palm slowly stroking Tony’s thigh, and it’s all so sinful that Tony can feel the burn of the opposition leader’s fingertips through the material of Tony’s pants. “What did you want today, Prime Minister?”

“Uh…” For the hundredth time this week, Tony has been rendered speechless following a question from his opposition. “Uh, well, Bill, you see, I…”

"Is something the matter, Tony?” Ever so lightly, the member for Maribyrnong’s fingernails dig into Tony’s pathetically toned thigh, and there’s something about the alien-like way Bill’s gaze locks on Tony’s that sends sparks through the Prime Minister’s body.

“No, uh, it’s just… well, when you look at the big picture…”

"You think this is a bad idea?” asks Bill, quirking an eyebrow as he interrupts the Prime Minister’s rambling mess. Tony so badly wants to say yes, that this is terrible, but he has been defied by his own penis. Little Tony is rapidly filling out the space in Tony's trousers, but it's just the slightest bulge. Tony is so used to his wife just dealing with his miserable length and width (for the money) - he has completely neglected that Bill is new to Tony's body.

There is so much to discover, but... So little.

As Bill glances down at the toothpick tent that has formed in his opposition's trousers, Tony is met with a resounding snicker. "Is this it? Is  _this_ all the Prime Minister has to offer the Australian people?"

Tony's cheeks flush with a soft shade of pink as Bill unbuckles Tony's belt, desperate to divest the Prime Minister of his trousers to see the Member for Warringah's member.

Bill wastes no time in dropping Tony's pants, suspiciously eying the boxer briefs that leave a disconcerting amount to the imagination. Perhaps it could have been a trick of the light, or the way that the pants were fitted, that lead to Tony's small penis, but Bill is mistaken.

There are many times where Bill has masturbated, dreaming about Tony's bulge and how it fills out that ridiculous piece of cloth called a swimming costume, that always seemed to be smuggling so much more than budgies. He is heavily disappointed when he drags down Abbott's purple underwear, and a stick-like mound of flesh springs out to greet Bill.

Tony's cock could be no longer than Bill's pinky finger, and no thicker than his thumb. When Bill looks up to meet Tony's eyes, it appears as though Tony has had women flatter him for far too long, because he is smirking at the opposition triumphantly.

"Well," he drawls, in that nasally tone that can make the females of Australia shiver, and not in the way Tony would like. "Don't look so shocked, Bill."

Bill realises then that his jaw has dropped. "Shocked?" he echoes. He supposes that's one word for it, but why Tony seems to take that as a compliment... Bill is clueless.

"Yes," Tony answers, more confident now than he has ever been during a parliamentary sitting. "You're thinking about all the places it can fit, how snugly it could fit in your ear, or your nostril... the unlubed sex..."

Bill frowns a little, speechless, and wonders if this was worth cancelling an important meeting with Christopher Pyne and his lopsided testicles.


End file.
